Devices that enable the hands free transportation of personal hand held electronic device have been around in various implementations for quite some time, and most recently have decreased in size, in accordance with the decrease in size of electronic devices, to the point where users of such devices and transportation systems may now attach both to their body. The problem with attaching these devices to the body with belt/body mount systems currently in the market is that these mount systems do not facilitate quick access to the devices that are secured and supported within these mount systems. Most belt/body mount systems have a security function that facilitates securing the device mounted while a user is engaged in a high level of activity such as exercising or driving. This function is a plus when a user is engaged in a high level of activity. However, it may be a detriment when driving for example. It is extremely difficult to gain access to a cell phone, PDA, pager or any other electronic device that is secured within a case when using one hand.
Another problem is that these electronic devices are not immune from theft while engaged with a belt/body mount system. For example in crowded areas, such as on a bus or at sporting events where individuals are constantly bumping into each other, many individuals have expensive devices stolen from pockets or off of a purse or belt mount because, upon removal of the device from the mount, the device is not attached to the secured system. Moreover, many users do not regularly engage the security feature of belt/body mount systems in an effort to cut down on the time required to access the phone. For example if a cellular phone is ringing, calls may be missed while trying to unlock or disengage the security feature on some belt mounts.
Tethering devices have been combined with such belt/body mount system to add another layer of security. Such tethering systems have extendable and retractable cables or lines (“cables”), with many of the cables being automatically retracted under the bias of an internal spring arrangement. United States Patent Application Publication Number US2003/0042348 discloses a retractable tether, which may be used in conjunction with personal communication devices (such as a cell phone, pager or PDA) and a mounting system for the prevention of loss or damage. The retracting tether may be clipped to a belt, pants or purse next to the mounting system in which the device is being held or stored. The retractable tether allows the device to be easily used while connecting to the retracting tether. The problem with such systems is that the retractable tether has to be used in conjunction with an additional clip mount, holster or storage pocket. As such, the tethering system becomes an additional component thereby requiring that individuals use more devices instead of fewer.
As technology has advanced and costs for portable electronic devices have decreased, a growing majority of individuals are relying upon devices such as PDAs, handheld games, GPS devices, portable communication devices, cellular telephones, pagers, MP3 players and other media devices to coordinate their busy lives. Their increasing affordability, accessibility and performance, coupled with decreasing device dimension requirements, have continued to expand the user market.
In the past, most users of such devices were businesspersons. With the explosion of technological advances, almost everyone, including children use at least one of these devices (PDAs, handheld games, GPS devices, portable communication devices, cellular telephones, pagers, MP3 players and other media devices) as part of everyday living. Children carry MP3 players, game players or cellular phones. Parents often rely upon pagers or cellular telephones to coordinate childcare pickups, avoiding potentially lengthy and lonely waits for their children. Furthermore, many individuals consider their wireless telephone to be a lifesaving device to be relied upon in an emergency situation for the ability to place an emergency call without having to locate a payphone.
Accidental loss or destruction of personal communication devices is at the least an expensive, time consuming inconvenience when insurance on such devices does not replace the total cost of such devices and data stored within such devices cannot be reconstructed from other sources. When data is irreplaceable, loss or destruction of such electronic devices can be devastating. Furthermore, the loss and or destruction of a phone because it has been dropped can prevent an emergency call in a potentially life-threatening situation. The prevention of such loss and destruction is of utmost importance.
Therefore it is readily apparent that there is a need for a single personal accessory transportation device that has applicability across all devices, and enables easy accessibility and usage thereof, wherein accidental misplacement or destruction of hand held devices is prevented and hands-free transportation is provided without requiring the use of multiple systems.